


Exile

by aMantaRay



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Exile, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Planet Lysatra (Star Wars), Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aMantaRay/pseuds/aMantaRay
Summary: Not a lot keeps the grand admiral up at night. Unfortunately, his exile is often on his mind, especially when the Vantos continuously grill him for answers as to why he came out of the Unknown Regions in the first place.
Relationships: Thrawn | Mitth'raw'nuruodo/Eli Vanto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Exile

**Author's Note:**

> Here’s a short one. I’ve got a bit of a writer’s block, so I worked on this short piece to keep myself writing. 
> 
> Enjoy.

Thrawn shifted, arm settled above his head, other arm wrapped around Eli’s slim frame, the gentle glow of his eyes the only visible light in the room, other than the soft luminescence of the Lysatran moons.

_“How did an alien like you end up in the imperial navy anyways?” Mrs. Vanto’s voice was full of honest curiosity, but still it held contempt for the Chiss._

The thought, once again, found its way into his mind instantly. 

Exile.

_Exile..._

_Eli frowned, answering before his partner could. “Mom, please.” He settled his hand over Thrawn’s thigh beneath the table, feeling the muscles tighten under his touch. “We’re eatin’ dinner. Please, don’ interrogate ‘im.”_

_“No, I’d like to hear his answer too, Eli,” Mr. Vanto said, taking a spoonful of rice into his mouth. “How did you end up in the navy, and how in the worlds did my son end up as your aide? I thought Chiss don’ come out of the Unknown Regions without a good reason?”_

He was exiled...

_The muscles in the Chiss’ throat and jaw worked for a moment, focusing on the touch of his partner, settling his hand over the top of his. “Imperial Basic was a language I was only partially familiar with,” he explained quietly, avoiding anything and everything that had to do with his original situation; how he’d been exiled, how he’d been found, why he’d volunteered his services to the empire in the first place._

_“At the time, Eli was the only person who spoke Sy Bisti, so he was assigned as my translator and teacher for our time at the academy on Coruscant. The assignments we received were purely based off of the advantage of having two Sy Bisti speakers on the same ship.”_

_Mrs. Vanto, of course, wasn’t finished. “Do you not have a family then? Is that why you left?”_

_“Mom!”_

Family...well...no. No, he didn’t. Not anymore, anyways. 

Dinner had been quite rough...

“You have family, y’know,” Eli curled closer, nuzzling his nose into his shoulder. “Doesn’ matter that you ‘er exiled.” He sighed, reaching an arm up to tangle his fingers in his blue-black hair. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what was causing the Chiss to stay awake. Dinner had been...harsh. 

“I did not mean to wake you,” Thrawn murmured, tightening his arm around him. 

Eli shook his head. “You didn’.” His voice was heavy with sleep still, accent thick. “Darlin’...I meant what I said.”

Thrawn glanced down at him, giving a soft hum as he pressed a kiss to his forehead. “I have been stripped of my family name. I am now no longer known by Mitth’raw’nuruodo, but rather just Raw’nuruodo. Nameless. Exiled. Abandoned by my people. Therefore, I have no family.”

“You have me, though.” Eli tilted his head back enough to find his gaze in the darkness. “An’ I love you more than anythin’.”

He reached up, settling a hand over his cheek. “I’m your family, Darlin’. You aren’t alone. You won’ ever be alone. Not anymore. I promise.”

“...Thank you, Eli.” Thrawn’s smile was weak, but the genuine thankfulness was left visible in his eyes. 

“Mm. Sleep now? For real this time?” Eli kissed the corner of his smile, tugging the covers higher. 

Thrawn gave a soft chuckle. “Yes, _Ch’eo_. Sleep now.”

Eli hummed in response, nuzzling beneath his jaw, settling his head against his shoulder. “G’night. I love you.”

“Goodnight. I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do you guys have any good prompt lists you’ve been using recently?


End file.
